Stay Away
by Vashie721
Summary: This is my first song fic, its a YYH song fic about Hiei telling Kurama he no longer needs him, yes its sorta sad..


Title: Stay Away  
  
Author: Raven-Ardour  
  
Category: Song Fic  
  
Rating: uh PG  
  
Spoilers: nope..  
  
Setting: Tree outside Kurama's window, Kurama's room  
  
Summary: This is a song fic based on Linkin Park's Stay Away. Hiei finally tells Kurama he  
doesn't need him. Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all relating characters, incidents, and story are © to Togashi  
Yoshihiro, Shounen Jump, Studio Pierrot, ShueishaFuji TV, and now Funimation  
and the associations at Cartoon Network. Stay Away, the song, belongs to the band  
Linkin Park. The story line and idea belong to me, Raven- Ardour Ect: Uhm, this was a sudden attack of my Muse, who I haven't figured out, who it is yet, while  
we were going home today from a big mall. I got the Linkin Park Meteroa CD for x-mas. I  
have been listening to it non-stop lately. Any way, I was listening to it on the way home  
when the 2nd song came on and I was thinking 'bout YYH, and an idea for a song fic came  
into my mind. So when I got home I decided to write it.  
  
Stay Away  
  
Hiei sat in the tree across from Kurama's window. Kurama, who was sitting at his desk, was busily writing in a blank book. Hiei looked up when a dove flew from the branches above him. He closed his eyes, thinking.  
  
'That dove, it could represent me. If only I could..could get away. I could be free to roam about, no silly ningen emotional ties to keep me here.'  
  
He opened his eyes and looked over at Kurama's window. Kurama was still busily writing. 'I'm not sure if he realizes the effect he has on everyone around him.'  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama.  
  
'This is going to be it.I can do this, I know I can.'  
  
He jumped from the branch of the tree to Kurama's window sill. Kurama looked up at hearing Hiei land.  
  
"Hello Hiei-sama."  
  
'Geh, no.I have to do this.  
  
Hiei got out of the window and stood up by it.  
  
"Kurama.I have.something to tell you."  
  
** Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe. ** ** Sometimes I need you to stay away from me. ** ** Sometimes i'm in disbelief i didn't know. ** ** Somehow I need you to go. **  
  
"I have decided to."  
  
** Don't stay, forget our memories. ** ** forget our possibilities. ** ** what you were changing me into. ** ** [just give me myself back and]. ** ** don't stay. ** ** forget our memories. ** ** forget our possibilities. ** ** take all your faithlessness with you. ** ** [just give me myself back and]. ** ** don't stay. **  
  
".To go out on my own. You will no longer have the twisted."  
  
** sometimes i. ** ** feel like i trusted you too well. ** ** sometimes i. ** ** just feel like screaming at myself. ** ** sometimes i'm. ** ** in disbelief i didn't know. ** ** somehow i. ** ** need to be alone. **  
  
".pleasure of owning me, fox."  
  
** Don't stay, forget our memories. ** ** forget our possibilities. ** ** what you were changing me into. ** ** [just give me myself back and]. ** ** don't stay. ** ** forget our memories. ** ** forget our possibilities. ** ** take all your faithlessness with you. ** ** [just give me myself back and]. ** ** don't stay. **  
  
Kurama's mouth fell open the slightest bit. His eyes a little bigger than a second before. "Hiei."  
  
** I don't need you anymore.* * ** I don't want to be ignored. ** ** I don't need one more day of you wasting me away. **  
  
"So that's how its going to be."  
  
** I don't need you anymore.* * ** I don't want to be ignored. ** ** I don't need one more day of you wasting me away. **  
  
".I'm finally going to be free. Be like the dove, it was a sign, you know."  
  
** With no apologies.**  
  
"Sayonara Fox."  
  
** Don't stay, forget our memories. ** ** forget our possibilities. ** ** what you were changing me into. ** ** [just give me myself back and]. ** ** don't stay. ** ** forget our memories. ** ** forget our possibilities. ** ** take all your faithlessness with you. ** ** [just give me myself back and]. ** ** don't stay. **  
  
Kurama watched as Hiei left his life for good, with tears in his eyes. Yet, he knew this day would come.  
  
"I loved you.and always will."  
  
Kurama whispered down at his lap.  
  
End  
  
AN: Yea..sad I know..lol.it was just some spontaneous thing. Plz R & R, maybe I can make more song fics. I also know I have to get MidNite Wander's next chap up.  
  
Jaa-ne  
Raven-Ardour  
  
. 


End file.
